Ochiba II: Pardon
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey La suite directe de Ochiba !


Titre : Ochiba II : Pardon

Auteur : Nana-Chan

**Sujet :** Dir en grey

**Genre :** Pas aussi gore que la première mais presque XD !! scène de violence et Lemon !!

**Disclaimer :** Pour mes 20 ans ? nan ? vraiment ? bon tant pis TT

**Spoiler :** Pouette ?

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** C'est alors que je m'apprête à prendre mon avion pour rentrer en France, que je commence cette fic, qui est donc la suite de "Ochiba", qui je dois dire me trotte dans la tête depuis une bonne semaine déjà XD. Je me lance donc mouhahahahahahah toujours aussi tarée

01/04/08

Ochiba II : Pardon

Nana-chan

**Tokyo, PoV Kyo**

Comment ai-je pu laisser faire ça ? comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment a-t-il tenu si longtemps sans m'en parler à moi, son meilleur ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air calme, ainsi couché, ses joues légèrement rosées, les lèvres brillantes. On a du mal à croire qu'il ne dort pas. Seulement voilà, les centaines de personnes vêtues de noir ne sont pas là par hasard, ils voulaient le voir une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit à jamais enfermé dans sa couche de bois.

La presse avait eu beaucoup de mal a croire à une simple agression qui avait mal tourné, mais n'ayant aucune preuve du contraire, c'est ce qui était parut, personne ne saura jamais qu'en réalité, Kaoru s'est donné la mort en se pendant, ne se laissant aucune chance. Personne sauf notre manageur, Die, Toshiya, moi et bien sûr "Lui".

"Lui" qui était la cause de son mal, de sa destruction, de sa mort. Car ça n'aurait pas été différent si "il" lui avait lui même passé la corde au cou.

Pauvre Kaoru, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'il est mort, et que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Il me manque déjà, le son de sa voix, j'ai peur de l'oublier, ses sourires, si rare ses derniers temps, la chaleur de ses bras qui ne me réconforteront plus jamais quand ça n'ira pas. Kaoru...je me souviens comme si c'était hier de son coup de téléphone, il était en pleine crise de nerfs, de larmes, il était à bout...mais bien plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer, puis qu'il est allé jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable. Quand il m'a raconté ce que Shinya, qui semblait pourtant si tendre, lui faisait subir depuis plus d'un an, je dois avouer, non sans avoir honte, que j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire, j'ai donc téléphoné à Shinya, qui m'a confirmé sans la moindre pointe de honte ou de regret que tout ce que m'avait dit Kao était la stricte vérité.

J'en ai encore mal au cœur, comment a-t-il pu ? comment peut-on faire autant de mal à quelqu'un que l'on est censé aimer ? Bien que je doute que Shinya n'ai jamais aimé Kaoru. Même si aujourd'hui il pleure à son enterrement.

On m'a demandé de faire un discours, à vrai dire je n'ai rien préparé, je ne sais pas quoi dire, d'ailleurs je n'ai pratiquement rien dis depuis que je l'ai retrouvé dans son appartement. C'est à mon tour d'y aller, je sais pas quoi dire, Die m'a dit de laisser parler mon cœur, c'est ce que je vais faire, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il est détruit.

**PoV Die,**

Ca me détruit de le voir comme ça, ça peut paraitre affreux, mais je souffre plus de voir l'homme que j'aime se détruire à petit feu, plutôt que de la disparition de Kaoru. Bien sûr que je suis triste, j'ai mal à en crever même, mais je ne le montre pas, je reste fort pour Kyo. Je vois bien que Toshiya essaye de rester fort lui aussi, mais c'est quelqu'un à fleur de peau, il va finir par craquer lui aussi, alors je dois être là pour eux deux, parce que je les aime, et que je ne veux pas les perdre.

Mais même si Toshiya s'effondre, c'est tout de même Kyo qui m'inquiète le plus. Ca fait maintenant, déjà ? une semaine que Kao nous a quitté, et que Kyo s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même, si je ne le forçais pas je suis sûr qu'il ne mangerait plus, d'ailleurs il a maigrit, ça se voit. Il a passé plusieurs nuits sans dormir, mais le manque de nourriture et les crises de nerfs on eut raison de lui, l'épuisant complètement.

Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu être plus présent auprès de Kao, notre leader, qui semblait si fort et pourtant... peut-être que s'il avait eu quelqu'un pour se confier il n'en serait pas arrivé là ? Mais malgré tout je me dis que ça n'aurait rien changé, Kao est...était quelqu'un de très réfléchit, s'il en est arrivé là c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il avait besoin que tout ça s'arrête.

Jamais je ne me serais douté que Shinya soit capable de ça. Bien sûr je respecte les pratiques de chacun ! d'ailleurs je suis mal placé pour juger puisque que je partage ma vie avec deux autres hommes !! Seulement faire du mal et humilier quelqu'un pour son propre plaisir je trouve ça immonde. Bien sûr nous avons dit à la presse que si Dir en grey se séparait c'était à cause du décès soudain de notre leader, mais en réalité, je pense que nous aurions pu rester tous unis, et d'ici quelques mois reprendre nos activités, si la mort de Kaoru n'avait pas été causée par les agissements d'un autre membres du groupe.

Ca aussi ça affecte beaucoup Kyo, je le vois, je le sens. Surtout que c'est lui qui a du l'annoncer lors de la première conférence de presse après le décès de Kaoru, il était anéanti, mais ne l'avait pas montré, s'effondrant dans les bras de Toshiya dans les coulisses.

C'est à lui de parler devant la foule rassemblée pour les funérailles de Kaoru, il se lève doucement de sa chaise, mais il est épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement, ses jambes tremblent, il chancelle, je le rattrape de justesse.

- "Viens, rassieds-toi, tu n'es pas en état..."

- " Iie, je dois le faire...je dois le faire pour Kao, Die."

- "Hmm d'accord, laisse-moi t'aider alors !"

Il aquièce et me laisse l'escorter jusqu'à la petite estrade, où il prend place derrière le micro.

**PoV Kyo,**

J'esquisse un faible sourire à Die, voulant le rassurer, lui disant que ça va aller. Je prends le temps de regarder les gens présents, je prends une profonde inspiration et me lance.

- " Ano, la plupart des gens ici présents savent qui je suis, le chanteur du groupe dont Kaoru est...était le leader. Seulement pour moi, il était bien plus que ça, il était mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère, chacun pouvant compter sur l'autre. Je regrette tellement, j'aurais du être plus présent pour lui...il me manque tellement...la vie ne sera plus jamais pareille sans lui. Bien sûr la vie continue mais comme on dit, les souvenirs restent, et certains pour toujours, même ceux que l'ont voudrait oublier. J'espère que Kao, où qu'il soit, est heureux, en paix, il le mérite. Et j'espère du fond de mon âme que ceux qui ont causés sa mort payeront...j'y veillerais."

Je descends de l'estrade, les yeux pleins de larmes et je m'approche une dernière fois du cercueil. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, en le voyant ainsi je m'effondre, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps.

Die se précipite sur moi, c'était à prévoir, et m'aide a me relever, me serrant dans ses bras. Je retourne donc m'assoir entre lui et Toshiya. Blottit contre Die, je serre fort la main de Toshiya dans la mienne, Dieu que je les aime, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans eux.

Tout le monde se lève, la cérémonie est terminée. Comme selon ses volontés, Kaoru va être enterré dans sa ville natale auprès de sa famille. Nous regardons donc le véhicule mortuaire partir, lui faisant un dernier adieu.

"Il" était là lui aussi, sans doute notre manager lui avait-il dit de venir pour pas que sont absence semble "louche", pire que de le voir faire semblant de pleurer durant la cérémonie, je ne supporte pas ce sourire niais dessiné sur son visage, s'en est trop pour moi.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Toshiya et fonce vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

- "Quoi ?"

- " Arrête tout de suite de sourire de la sorte !! c'était suffisamment dégoutant de te voir faire semblant de pleurer pendant la cérémonie alros arrête tout de suite !!" Je fais un pas de plus vers lui.

- " Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang !!"

J'allais me jeter sur lui, mais Die est arrivé à temps. Il me prend par les épaules, m'éloignant de Shinya.

- "Non Koi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !"

- " Si tu aimes recevoir des ordres Kyo, vient me voir un de ces jours !"

Je craque, esquivant Die, je me jette sur Shinya le gratifiant d'un magnifique crochet du droit, je profite qu'il soit au sol pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et commencer à le frapper. Ils se mettent à quatre pour m'arrêter, je l'ai bien amoché, tant mieux.

Il n'y a aucune reproche dans les yeux de Die et Toshiya, ils comprennent, je suis sûr que Die aurait voulut faire pareil, il se contrôle mieux que moi c'est tout. Nous rentrons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

**Tokyo, 4 mois plus tard, PoV Die,**

Merde, ça fait déjà quatre mois que Kao est mort, ça passe vite et pourtant... On a tous mis plus ou moins notre vie en standby. Officiellement nous avons tous mis nos carrière en "pause", mais même si je pense reprendre une activité musicale un jour, je doute que Kyo en fasse autant.

D'ailleurs ça serait déjà formidable qu'il reprenne le cours d'une vie normale. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant été affecté par tout ça !! j'ai du mal à le reconnaitre, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent.

Il ne sourit plus, semble toujours sur le point d'éclater en sanglot ou dans une rage folle, il ne mange pratiquement pas, il a perdu beaucoup de poid, ça m'inquiète aussi, il ne sort pratiquement pas de l'appartement, et si Toshiya ne le poussait pas à s'habiller tout les matins il ne le ferait pas.

Toshiya et moi nous inquiétons sérieusement pour lui, d'ailleurs on ne le laisse jamais seul à la maison...par sécurité.

Il est vrai que depuis deux jours son état semble s'être légèrement amélioré, ce n'est presque rien, mais il semble avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Tant mieux, ça me rassure un peu, mais je ne lève pas ma garde pour autant.

Je regarde Toshiya, lui aussi est réveillé, mais ne bouge pas, il me sourit. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Kyo blottit entre nos deux corps, je caresse le bras de Totchi en lui souriant à mon tour. Kyo bouge, se resserrant contre mon torse, il est réveillé. Toshiya aussi l'a compris, il se ressert donc, et vient m'embrasser, ses lèvres sont si douces, on approfondit le baiser, et nos mains caressent le flanc de Kyo, qui fait toujours semblant de dormir.

Sa respiration est calme il semble apprécier lui aussi. Je passe une main sous son tee-shirt, tout semble se passer à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il se dégage de notre étreinte, quittant le lit.

- "Ne ? où tu vas takara ?"

Il ne répond pas et quitte la pièce, Toshiya semble aussi perplexe que moi. On entent de l'eau couler, il est dans la salle de bain. Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde le plafond. Je sens le matelas bouger, Toshiya aussi quitte le lit.

- "Tu te lèves déjà ?"

- "Oui...qu'est-ce que tu veux faire !"

Je m'appuie sur les coudes et le regarde enlever son caleçon pour en prendre un propre et s'habiller.

- "Hmm...y'a tout un tas de chose qu'on pourrait faire..."

Je sort du lit et me place derrière lui, encerclant sa taille de mes bras. Puis j'enfouis mon visage dans son coup, l'embrassant, le mordillant légèrement. Toshiya pousse un long gémissement de contentement, il se laisse faire, laissant aller mes mains où bon leur semble. Mais alors que mes doigts s'aventuraient sur l'un de ses tétons durci par le plaisir, voilà qu'il me repousse gentiment.

- "Iie koibito..."

Il se retourne, encerclant ma taille et me regardant dans les yeux.

- "Iie...tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas !! c'est ou tous les trois ou rien..."

C'est vrai qu'on s'était fait cette promesse tout les trois au début de notre relation, faut dire qu'on a du mettre à plat pas mal de choses, une relation à trois n'est pas des plus simples à construire, mais on s'en sort bien ! enfin on s'en sortait bien jusqu'à présent.

- " Oui c'est vrai demo...ça fait près de quatre mois qu'on a rien fait..."

Je glisse ma main sur son entrejambe la pressant doucement, il gémit.

- "Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'en a pas envie autant que moi..."

Je reprends son coup d'assaut, le plaquant contre le mur.

- "Demo...et Kyo ? hmmmm..."

- "Malheureusement il a d'autre choses en tête pour le moment...On s'occupera de lui ce soir d'accord ?"

- "Hai..." Sa réponse n'est qu'un gémissement de plaisir

Je l'embrasse avec fougue, j'aime sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, sur mon corps. Je défais son pantalon, le faisant descendre de long de ses fines jambes en même temps que son caleçon. Mon boxer quand à lui n'es déjà plus qu'un souvenir. A force de baisers et de caresses toutes plus passionnés les uns que les autres, je sens le membre de Toshiya se durcir sous mes doigts, tout comme le mien sous ses doigts fins.

Avec douceur je le fais se retrouver, plaçant une de mes mains sur son bas ventre. Je le pénètre d'un doigt, il gémit, puis de deux. Il se détend doucement sur les mouvements que j'exerce, après quoi je les remplace par mon érection et j'attends qu'il s'habitue à ma présence.

- " Hmmm...Die..."

j'entame quelques mouvements de va et vient, c'est tellement bon, nous essayons de contenir nos gémissements avec beaucoup de difficulté il faut bien le dire. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, c'est signe qu'il prend beaucoup de plaisir, qu'il se laisse aller. Après quelques minutes je me déverse, suivis de près par Toshiya, qui se retourne et m'embrasse avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

- "Je t'aime Die"

- " Moi aussi Totchi"

- "...Kyo me manque..."

- " Il me manque aussi..."

**PoV Kyo,**

J'aurais tellement aimé continuer avec eux, mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi, je quitte donc notre lit les laissant seul, certainement frustré, j'en suis désolé.

Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou je remplis la baignoire d'eau. Un bain me fera sans doute le plus grand bien.

Je me déshabille, et me plonge dans l'eau chaude, dieu que ça fait du bien.La seul chose qui vient perturber le silence de la salle de bain sont les gémissements mal contenus de Die et Toshiya. Je ne leur en veux pas, je serais un beau salop sinon !!

Ils sont humains, ils s'aiment, alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas faire l'amour ensemble ? je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne pas craquer avant.

Mais alors, si je comprends et que j'approuve le fait qu'ils le fassent sans moi, pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? J'aurais tellement aimé être avec eux en ce moment mais je ne peux pas, je me l'interdit, je ne ferais que les faire souffrir.

Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse, posant mon front sur mes genoux tandis que mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

Je ne les entends plus, ils doivent avoir terminé, je me rends soudain compte que l'eau de mon bain est froide, j'ai du m'endormir alors ? Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la salle de bain ? depuis combien de temps ?

- "Kyo !! Kyo réponds !! Ca va ? réponds s'il te plait !! Kyo !!" C'est Die qui m'appelle, j'entends Toshiya lui dire de défoncer la porte, il à l'air inquiet. Je réponds donc pour les rassurer.

- "Ca va...je me suis endormi c'est tout..."

- "D'accord, le déjeuner est prêt, on t'attend !"

Je n'ai pas faim, ils vont sans doute me forcer à manger comme toujours.

Je sors donc de l'eau, et me sèche avec une serviette de bain, puis je regarde mon reflet dans le grande glace de la salle de bain. C'est vrai que je fais peur a voir, avec mes côtes saillantes, je vais me forcer à manger un petit quelque chose, ça leur fera plaisir en plus.

Une fois habillé je vais les rejoindre à la cuisine, Die est déjà à table tandis que Toshiya est en train de finir de mettre les plats sur la table, ça a l'air bon mine de rien.

Je prends place près de Die qui m'embrasse avec amour, il est si gentil. A leur surprise à tous les deux je me sers spontanément sans qu'ils aient besoin de me le dire ou de me forcer, ils ont l'air rassurés, ils se sourient, je suis content de les voir comme ça.

C'est bizarre, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu faim. Seulement je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude de manger autant, je ne me sens pas trop bien.

- "Ano je...je crois que j'ai trop mangé."

Ni Die ni Toshiya n'ont le temps de réagir que déjà je me précipite vers les toilettes ou je rends mon déjeuner trop copieux pour mon estomac bien trop habitué à ne rien recevoir pendant plusieurs jours.

**PoV Die,**

Toshiya et moi l'aidons à sortir des toilettes, le pauvre, il s'est rendu malade. On l'aide à se coucher, déjà qu'il est plutôt faible ces derniers temps, là il ne tient pratiquement plus sur ses jambes.

Tandis que je l'aide à s'allonger sous les draps, Toshiya ferme les rideaux.

- "On te laisse te reposer amour" Toshiya dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres

- "Restez...onegai..." Toshiya me sourit, il semble heureux de cette requête, je dois dire que moi aussi.

Nous prenons donc place de chaque coté de Kyo, qui s'endort déjà, prenant tout de même soin de bien se blottir entre nous avant.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis complètement dans les vapes, je me demande quelle heure il peut être, il fait nuit dehors, on a passé la journée à dormir. Toshiya aussi à les yeux ouverts, j'ai du le réveiller en bougeant, il a le sommeil léger. Je me rends compte que Kyo aussi est réveillé, quand je le sens me caresser le dos.

- "Ca va mieux Koibito ?"

- "Hai...merci d'être resté..."

- "C'est normal"

En disant cela Toshiya s'était rapproché du dos de Kyo, lui caressant la hanche. D'un regard je comprends ou il veut en venir. Kyo à l'air de vouloir "reprendre goût à la vie" alors autant en profiter. Je passe doucement ma main sur son tee-shirt, et comme ce matin il essaye de se lever pour quitter le lit, mais cette fois Toshiya et moi l'en empêchons. Il semble surpris.

- "Ne, je veux me lever..."

- " Iie !!"

D'une main Toshiya le fait se rallonger, même un bébé aurait eu plus de force face à Kyo. Il tente de résister mais en vint, il se laisse donc faire, je pense qu'au fond de lui il en meurt d'envie.

Je lui enlève son tee-shirt et tandis que je parcoure son torse fin de mes lèvres, Toshiya s'attaque à sa bouche débordante d'envie et de fougue.

Après avoir pris soin de m'aider à enlever toute couche superflue de vêtements que pouvait porter Kyo, Toshiya monte à califourchon sur le torse de notre "victime", laissant une de ses mains s'aventurer dans sa crinière dorée tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient sans relâche les siennes, descendant par fois dans son cou, le mordillant légèrement.

Quand à moi je m'attarde sur son bas ventre et ses jambes fines, que je ne cesse de caresser, elles sont si douces. Doucement j'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je le sens frissonner au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de son sexe. Je ne tarde pas à le prendre en main, pour l'embrasser, l'effleurer avant d'enfin le prendre en bouche, je l'entends gémir entre deux baisers de Toshiya.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se déverse tout de suite alors j'arrête, il pousse un grognement mais Toshiya à vite fait de lui rappeler sa présence. Je m'approche de Toshiya, qui se relève et m'embrasse à mon tour, après plusieurs caresses je lui enlève son tee-shirt et j'envoie le mien rejoindre le sol par la suite, nos sous-vêtements ne tardant pas à voler.

Une fois tout les trois nus, Toshiya et moi retournons nous occuper de Kyo, qui nous regardait faire en souriant. Toshiya lui attrape les poignet et les maintiens sur l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'apprécier ce que Lui et moi, lui faisions. Tandis que je prépare Kyo à ma présence à l'aide de mes doigts, Toshiya, lui, parcourt son torse de mille baisers, mordillant et suçotant ses tétons, revenant de temps à autre sur ses lèvres chaudes.

Je retire doucement mes doigts de son intimité et l'aide à relever le bassin et tandis que Toshiya prend sa bouche d'assaut, je le pénètre avec beaucoup de douceur, prenant mon temps. Je reste Immobile le temps qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, alors Toshiya vient à la rencontre de mes lèvres, les capturant dans un fougueux baiser, jusqu'à ce que je sente Kyo bouger sous moi, j'entreprends donc mes va et vient, Toshiya quant à lui retourne s'occuper de Kyo caressant son érection, tout en jouant de ses lèvres expertes dans son cou.

Je ne tarde pas a me déverser, de même que Kyo qui semble à bout de force, je le laisse donc se reposer et me tourne vers Toshiya, l'embrassant le caressant.

**PoV Kyo,**

Je reprend mon souffle, dieu que c'était bon, comment j'ai fais pour tenir aussi longtemps sans eux. Je me perds dans les délices d'après l'orgasme, c'est tellement bon, reposant. Un gémissement de Toshiya me sort de ma rêverie, le jeu n'est pas fini. Die était à califourchon sur lui, le torturant de mille baisers et caresses dont lui seul avait le secret. Je m'approche doucement d'eux et tout en embrassant la nuque de Die je caresse l'entrejambe de Toshiya déjà tendue de plaisir.

Je ne tarde donc pas à faire comprendre à Die que je vais m'occuper de Toshiya, avant que cela ne devienne douloureux pour lui. Die se met donc un peu à l'écart, il a toujours aimé regarder, tandis que je me place dors et déjà entre les jambe de Toshiya , déjà abandonné au plaisir, il a toujours été très réceptif. J'effleure doucement son érection du bout des doigts, avant de le pénétrer à mon tour. Toshiya pousse un profond gémissement, plus de contentement que d'autre chose, je n'attends donc pas très longtemps avant de commencer à bouger, doucement, langoureusement, profitant de chaque seconde, de chaque coup de rein, me délectant de chaque gémissement poussé par Toshiya.

Die ne tarde pas à me rappeler sa présence, caressant doucement mon dos, mes cheveux, m'embrassant avec amour. Toshiya ne tient pas longtemps, et plonge très vite dans les abimes du plaisirs, quant à moi je mets un peu plus de temps, mais je termine complètement épuisée, et je m'effondre sans douceur sur son ventre, j'espère ne pas lui avoir fait mal. En sentant ses jambes se resserrer sur mes hanches et une de ses mains parcourir en même temps que celle de Die, mon dos, j'en déduits que non.

Je fini par m'endormir doucement, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait avec eux... peut-être pour la dernière fois.

C'est le vide soudain du lit qui me réveille, enfin peut-être pas si soudain que ça vu que les draps sont déjà froids. Je m'étire paresseusement, je me sens tellement bien, je ne me suis pas sentis comme ça depuis bien longtemps je dois l'avouer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Die et Toshiya en sous-vêtement, chacun portant un grand plateau, avec un copieux petit déjeuner. Ils s'installent près de moi, me souhaitant le bonjour de la façon la plus agréable qu'on puisse le souhaiter à la personne qu'on aime.

Le petit déjeuner est délicieux, et voir Die et Toshiya tout sourire l'est encore plus, c'est si bon de les voir heureux. Je fini de boire mon café et je saute du lit.

- "Ne ? où tu vas Koi ?"

- "Je vais prendre ma douche !!"

- "C'est pour le plaisir de nous voir t'enlever tes fringues 30 secondes après ?"

Je rigole doucement, ça aussi ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fais.

- "J'aimerais beaucoup...vraiment...mais j'ai rendez vous avec Take-chan 1 dans une heure !!"

- "Ha bon pourquoi ça ?"

- "Je...j'en sais rien...je crois qu'il veut qu'on parle du groupe..."

- "Oui...sûrement...tu veux que je t'accompagne en voiture ?"

- "Nan ça va me faire du bien de conduire un peu !! c'est gentil !"

Je les embrasse rapidement tous les deux et je file dans la salle de bain, où je ne traine pas. Quand j'en sors ils sont dans le salon en train de regarder la télé.

- "Je file je vais être en retard !"

Die s'approche de moi et m'embrasse comme jamais, c'est étrange, on dirait qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

- "Tu sais que je t'aime hein Kyo ?"

- "Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Die" Je lui souris, et j'entends Toshiya se plaindre du salon.

- "Et moi alors ??"

Je me penche sur le canapé pour l'embrasser tandis que Die reprend place à ses côtés.

- "Toi aussi je t'aime"

Un dernier baiser et je quitte l'appartement, descends jusqu'au parking, monte dans ma voiture et m'en vais. Seulement ce n'est pas vers le studio que je me dirige, Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de Take-chan depuis plus d'un mois, c'est chez "Lui" que je vais, chez Shinya.

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement j'hésite à frapper, mais je ne dois pas reculer, je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour rien. Il ouvre la porte.

- "Kyo ?" Il me regarde comme si il avait vu un revenant mais me laisse rentrer sans poser de question.

- "Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

- "Non."

Ma voix est tranchante, je ne suis pas là pour refaire ami-ami, pas après ce qu'il a fait. Il va se chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine et revient dans le salon.

- "Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ?"

- "Kaoru"

- "Je m'en doutais...dis tu...tu ne veux pas t'assoir ?"

- "Non, je suis très bien là où je suis"

Il soupire, se lève et se met debout face à moi.

- "Pourquoi tu lui as fais ça ?"

- "Mes pratiques sexuelles ne te regardent pas que je sache !"

- "Peut-être mais ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient été sans conséquences !!" Le ton monte

- "Quelles conséquences !! s'il avait voulu arrêter il n'avait qu'à le dire !! au lieu de ça il revenait la queue entre les jambes à chaque fois !!"

- "Tais-toi !!"

- "Quoi !! tu penses qu'il n'aimait pas ça hein ? ça te répugne de pouvoir penser que Kao aimait ça !!"

- "Je t'ai dis de te taire !!"

- "Pourquoi je devrais me taire alors que tu m'accuses d'avoir tué l'homme que j'aimais !!"

- "TAIS-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Désormais Shinya a le front appuyé sur mon épaule, tandis qu'une de ses mains repose sur l'autre, malgré moi je le retiens. Il lève la tête vers moi, me regarde dans les yeux, il ne comprend pas, il me tousse au visage, m'éclaboussant de sang, tandis que la lame que je tiens fermement serrée sort doucement de son ventre, maculant ma main et mon tee-shirt de sang. Il tombe par terre, murmurant, le sang se rependant autour de lui.

Calmement je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, et compose le numéro de Die, je lui demande de téléphoner à la police et de leur dire de venir à l'appartement de Shinya, que c'est urgent, je ne dis rien de plus et raccroche, avant de m'accroupir à coté de Shinya.

- "J'avais promis de le venger..." Il me répond avec difficulté

- "Je sais...je l'aimais...vraiment...c'est sans doute...la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé..."

- "Tu n'es plus forcé de mentir" Il gémit de douleur

- "Je ne mens pas...je te demande pardon...je regrette tellement si tu savais...à quel point...je regrette."

Il ferme les yeux, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres.

**PoV Die,**

J'ai conduis comme un fou, je m'inquiète, que fait-il chez Shinya et pourquoi m'a-t-il dit de téléphoner à la police ? je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, quoi qu'il arrive les flics ne vont pas tarder.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement de Shinya sans même prendre la peine de frapper et je reste figé.

Kyo est là, couvert de sang, mais ce n'est pas le sien, c'est celui de Shinya, allongé sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Kyo semble prit de panique en me voyant mais ne dit rien, ne fait rien, sans doute a-t-il peur de ma réaction.

Je m'approche de lui, et m'accroupis à ses côtés, et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit j'enlève mon tee-shirt et le sien, les échangeant, récupérant le couteau plein de sang toujours dans sa main.

- "Die qu'est-ce que tu fais pourquoi tu..."

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

- "Va-t-en Kyo, la police va arriver..." Il comprend où je veux en venir.

- "NON Die je..."

- "Je ne te demande pas ton avis va-t-en avant que la police n'arrive"

Il se met a pleurer.

- "Je t'aime Die"

Il m'embrasse.

- "Moi aussi je t'aime...prends-soin de Toshiya."

Il aquiece et sort de l'appartement en courant, tandis que les sirènes des véhicules de police résonnent dehors.

Owari

_Pour des raisons de sécurité l'auteuse est partie s'exiler dans un pays lointain treeeeeeeees lointain, afin de fuir Saku et sa tronçoneuse...merci de votre compréhension_

08/04/08 ; 23h36

1 Nom inventé de toute pièce pour nommer le manageur des Dir XD


End file.
